mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew and John
Bio At a time he was actually born in mge and had a not so good life. He lost his mother, amongest other things, and he died and was reborn as young man named (not sure to say) his life was ok, but he yearns to go to the world due to his own reasons. He was transported to the MGE world through some funny means. He trained as a blacksmith by a Minotaur who was very skilled. He traveled to different lands getting material for high training and made contracts with the four elementals. He has met many mamono in non canon, but in canon he has met Talia his teacher, Stone the merc who he is friends with, Gillax the mucus toad, Katari the monk who changed to a ren through the help of Dominque Also he met a male kitsune named sly and a 2 young Dragoness named Stiria an lissoth, he wanted to be with Stiria but Sly imprinted so he could do nothing on the matter so he let them be after being again. He grieved over some things and felt better. He Met 2 Dragonesses, and a baby Dragon named Shine. after he met 2 more dragoness and an angel, and was tasked to do 12 trials and he failed the trials but he failed the trials in which he was punished but one of the duagthers wanted to challenge him still but he was kidnapped, after something happened and then he went to go find Joseph and they went to go see his family, he met his step mother and 1 of his step sisters named Jamie who felled in love with him and is a yandere. before the kidnapping he found out he has Holstaur blood. After they made love and he was marked, after he was in a field and met Ruby and formed a contract to help him. Things got better over time and now he promised his step mother Lucifina to bring back Joseph when he save him from being ice picked to death, and what happens is never explained. moded story the first everything up till he met Mina happened, till he met a young blacksmith named Joseph who is talking to now. He went to a place called the cathedral and found out the rumor was true, had some fun, almost had foursome and managed to get joseph to where he was and they escaped and he left him to go find out about what he was hiding, after going to a tavern and having a nice drink and talking to a 50 year blacksmith, he found out things about Joseph's past like about his mother, family and girlfriend, they talked when Joseph came in and ele found out from Joseph about what happen, and when he said to Joseph that his brother was alive he still didnt belive him and is trying to convince him. thrid time line the time line more different than the other 2 his family life had some things such as not knowing who is mother was and being told by his father that she was a beast(i need to think them up) At some point he met a few people, such as Djinna, Sly was someone he worked for on a ship, he met a succubus, and others. had He and norg were chosen after a few to many encounters with a girl named Djinna herself to be her husbands and father their children. Had a child with Hikari named Mirai (still being edited) By Elemental blacksmith Category:Characters